Tales of the Forgotten Realms
by nandyroo94
Summary: A dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker asked a small group of adventurer's to bring a wagonload of provisions to the rough-and-tumble settlement of Phandalin this is the Story of those Adventurers


In the city of Neverwinter, a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker asked a small group of adventurer's to bring a wagonload of provisions to the rough-and-tumble settlement of Phandalin, a couple of days' travel southeast of the city. Gundren was clearly excited and more than a little secretive about his reasons for the trip, saying only that he and his brothers had found "something big," and that he'd pay them ten gold pieces each for escorting his supplies safely to Barthen's Provisions, a trading post in Phandalin. He then set out ahead of you on horse, along with a warrior escort named Sildar Hallwinter, claiming he needed to arrive early to "take care of business."

They've spent the last few days following the High Road south from Neverwinter, and they've just recently veered east along the Triboar Trail. They've encountered no trouble so far, but this territory can be dangerous. Bandits and outlaws have been known to lurk along the trail.

At the Front of the group heading the caravan was the Tabaxi Monk Jade who was a hermit for quite some time she was just pleased to take in the sights of the outside again after her training in the monastery was complete, and she was just completely ecstatic to be outside. Driving the wagon was Anifirith, Ani for short the Tiefling rogue, who was currently more or less doing this as a favor to Rockseeker for keeping her out of jail when she was younger. Keeping with the rear was the Black Barbarian Dragonborn,Zorghull Uarjatiamuur or Zorg for short, who was chatting with the person next to him a tiefling Cleric by the name of Sirris.

This Group had been on the Triboar Trail for about half a day. As they came around a bend, you spot two dead horses sprawled about fifty feet ahead of them, blocking the path. Each has several black-feathered arrows sticking out of it. The woods press close to the trail here, with a steep embankment and dense thickets on either side.

Ani got off and approached the horses, She noticed the horses were that of Gunderson and Sildar, The horses had been dead for about a day and that The saddlebags have been looted. Nearby lies an empty leather map case.

Suddenly four goblins attacked somehow the only one unsurprised by this event was Jade who managed to side step a goblin which the goblin slashed at her gi slicing a bit of her fur and skin Jade retaliated with an unarmed strike open hand palming the goblin in the jugular the strike was so precise that it crushed the goblins windpipe and her claws had been barred so in addition to the crushed throat she also sliced it open she snarled and kicked of the goblin bolting to the one near any and swinging a kick into its face making the goblin dazed and confused. Another goblin had loaded up his Short Bow and took aim at Zorg but luck was not in this goblins favor or his fellow goblins for that matter as it soared between the gap of Zorgs arm and behind Sirris and into the the throat and jugular of it's ally. Ani, pulled out and knocked her shortbow and her arrow flung into the heart of the goblin nearest to her the goblin dropping like a fly. The regrettable goblin who had killed his own kinsman narrowly dodged Zorgs massive greatsword and sliced back in retaliation the sword just seemed to bounce off the dragonborn man, Sirris merely pounded his mace against the back of the goblins head knocking it unconscious.

"Well, that certainly was exhilarating", said Ani in a slightly giddy voice as she started to tie up the one live goblin and hang it from a tree link a pinkish pinata, "so anyway….Anyone know goblin?"

"I do," said Zorg with a toothy grin baring his fangs and walked up to the goblin as it began to stir and Zorg started talking to it in common, "Tell me where did you take the people on those horses?"

"I ain't telling any of you nothing" the goblin spoke in Goblinese

"You're funny little man tell me…..how would you like to be practice meat for my Tabaxi friend over there who ripped out your friends throat and then once she beats you to tenderization, I have you for lunch"

"Ok I'll talk, Here's what I know we number less than 20 in our lair, we are led by a bugbear named Klarg, though he answers to King Grol, Chief of the Cragmaw tribe, Klarg received a messenger goblin from King Grol a few days ago. The messenger told him that someone named the Black Spider was paying the Cragmaws to watch out for the dwarf Gundren Rockseeker, capture him, and send him and anything he was carrying back to King Grol. Klarg followed his orders. Gundren was ambushed and taken along with his personal effects, including a map.

The dwarf and his map were delivered to King Grol, as instructed. The dwarf's human companion is being held in the eating cave, that's all I know I swears", Meanwhile Sirris decided to investigate the area, His investigation revealed they've been using this area to ambush adventurers.

"They've been using this as an ambush", Sirrus said to the group

"Oh I see so our little friend here has been naughty," Said the tiefling rogue..

Jade wanted to follow a trail but was worried about possibly abandoning the wagon, so when she spoke up

"We should return tomorrow after delivering the wagon", She suggested knowing that they won't get paid if something happened to it. The party had agreed and went to continue on their path to Phandalin.


End file.
